Blood and Glory, but mainly Blood
by gabriel.soderholm.16
Summary: A short but violent retake on the city of Chimera during Covenant assault and temporary occupation - follows the story prior to Halo Reach and with both Sangheili and Human opinions on the aggressive onslaught of death and murder I'm expecting some reviews from my viewers so don't let me down :D


A reptilian snarl escaped the creature's maw as it stepped forwards; its quadrant of mandibles snapping together with thick torrents of saliva and flashes of white fangs. As the heavily muscled and armoured monstrosity crunched its own heavy boot against the smoky husk of a once operational vehicle; it sensed its prey escaping him. The Sangheili Minor growled violently as he witnessed the three humans hiding themselves inside the destroyed remains of a nearby toppled skyscraper, one of the larger victims having to squeeze through the thick just of metal that fixated itself barring the door.

Flashes of blue eruptive plasma suddenly erupted from above the singular Elite warrior, emanating from a zooming banshee that had dropped down in order to fire upon a small formation of human military that had even attempted to halt the covenant armada. The heretics burned in their places, flesh and skin erupting to all sides as the energy cut straight through their almost worthless patches of armour. Their screams came as a slow melody to the single blue armoured Sangheili warrior, allowing him to grunt in pleasure as he jumped down from the destroyed vehicle in order to hunt the pathetic trio of survivors. The human husk buckled slightly as the unfamiliar weight was released, emanating how heavy and powerful this singular Elite minor was in comparison to the weak humans.

K'tark grunted softly as he stepped forward over the overturned cobblestone, crushing down upon the soft material with his own powerful boots. The Sangheili flickered his muscular limb to the side swiftly; grabbing onto a holstered high powered plasma rifle and steadying it to a ready grip in his right arm. A familiar dull beep emanating from the primary firearm as it activated successfully, a twin of energy coolers slicing out from the back almost like a rudder on an aerial vehicle. Finally the Sangheili warrior reached the large metallic plate that barred his own way, however instead of attempting to get around the obstruction; the armed warrior lifted his own right taloned foot in order to crack the door down.  
The loud smash of armour, flesh and sinew against metal emanated violently; causing a few muffled screams to erupt out of the concealed building. K'tark grimaced as he buckled his boot against the barrier again; sweat starting to seep out of his own exposed ebony skin as he finally heard the crack of destroyed metal. Finally the Sangheili smashed his way into the toppled room, punching down at a wooden cabinet in order to shatter it into thousands of wooden shards. As the massive warrior hefted its weight from side to side, he made sure to switch of his own blue luminous flashlights that would no doubt alert his prey. If he was to initiate this hunt properly, then he would become a concealed warrior of the shadows.

At first the Sangheili could barely pierce the gloomy darkness, but as his eyes softened to the lack of light and his nose starting kicking in; he realised finding the concealed humans would be something he would find no trouble in doing. K'tark stepped forward slowly, attempting to stay quiet despite the heavy garments of blue armour that weighed him down and made him sound like a clunky robotic machine. He had deactivated his plasma rifle in order to conceal the blue glow, but he still felt confident in dispatching a few unarmed civilians.

He would have fun doing it.

The heavily armoured Sangheili moved swiftly, knocking aside two chairs in ferocious effort to reach his quarry; as he moved forward through the darkened room, he could hear the soft sound of shoes dapping against the ruptured marble floor. K'tark sped up briskly, smashing through a segment of the wall that refused to buckle under in order to finally lock eyes with the three human survivors that had cowered from him.  
They looked so innocent, not a twinge of malice or anger in their eyes as they looked up into the rage and fury of the covenant armada. The humans often had a ritualistic ceremony for caring for their hair, something that the brutish Jiralhanae would never understand as grooming, one had longer braided locks while the others had short stubble. As the three victims started fleeing the Sangheili warrior, K'tark took chase; eager to outrun and slaughter them with apparent ease. One of the shorter haired humans suddenly tripped on a segment of the marble floor that had been jutted upwards; only to be stepped on and crushed to death by the elite's unstoppable trample.

The last two had managed to run past a corner in the room that seemed too small for the Sangheili to follow, also their quick change of pace and agility caused K'tark to almost stumble and smash against the floor. The humans couldn't run as fast as he could, but they could change direction easily with their ape like knees that were so different to that of the Sangheili.  
However, despite the slight hesitation that had befallen that of the Elite warrior; the door broke down relatively easy and allowed the intruding alien to lock eyes onto his own victimised prey. The humans had attempted to flee up a flight of stairs, but the entire room had collapsed under a heavy pile of rubble, stone and metal. Now they looked up at him, eyes pleading for even a fraction of mercy out of the unstoppable armoured warrior.

K'tark snorted in disgust as he looked upon the weaklings, switching his grip suddenly in order to activate the blue luminous lights of his own plasma rifle. The Sangheili warrior stepped forward solemnly, aware that his heavy boots were literally cracking through the marble floor as he reached closer and closer to his targets.  
One of the humans spoke, a native and garblish language that the minor did not understand nor care for; they were vermin, the right to speak was something they never should have been given. To the common tongue, it sounded like the begs of a surrendering man; the plea for mercy and assistance that was unheard. However to the Sangheili warrior, it sounded like the retarded honks of a filthy species that knew not when to quit.

And so he opened fire, allowing his powerful surges of blue pulsating energy to splash into the civilian's clothing, ripping through until their flesh boiled and burst in identical eruptions of energy, blood and flesh. The energy rifle started gleaming crimson as its charge went into overdose, spewing out goblets of plasma at an alarming rate in order to rip the victims' flesh apart even when they were evidently already dead.  
Finally, K'tark released his own talon on the high powered plasma rifle, allowing it to vent out and cool down as he look downwards at the unrecognisable melted corpses. The Sangheili took a step back as his primary firearm stopped venting, releasing a thicket of gas into the air before it deactivated completely.  
Engulfing the Elite minor in complete darkness, with only the slaughtered to accompany him.


End file.
